Toby Cavanaugh: Gets Screwed
by NV66
Summary: Toby is known as the mysterious boy lets have an insight into what he does, or who he does. HOMOSEXUAL CONTENT.
1. Chapter One: Caleb Rivers

**This contains homosexual content if you don't like this content get out now.**

Every town has that kid, the mysterious one, the bad boy, in the little town of Rosewood, it's Toby Cavanaugh, but in this case the mysterious bad boy is one of hottest boys in town, with a big thick dick and abs so glorious that they can't be explained.

Toby was in his loft above The Brew he came out of the shower, he had a towel wrapped around his waist when Caleb walk through the door "Hey Toby" Caleb sat down on the couch and then Toby sat down too.

"What did you did out about –A?" Toby asked.

"Nothing unfortunately" Caleb said sadly.

Caleb looked down and saw the there was a bulge in Toby's towel, a really big bulge.

"What's with the bulge?" Caleb said pointing at Toby penis.

Toby got embarrassed, he tried to cover it up but his dick was just too big.

Caleb moved Toby's hands out of the way, put his head near Toby's dick untucked the towel and started to suck Toby's big 12 incher.

"Ohm, oh Caleb what about Hanna?" Toby said confused yet happy.

Caleb didn't answer he just kept sucking, Caleb took off his shirt revealing a set of abs that look like he is just beginning to get abs like Toby.

Toby stuck his hand down the back of Caleb's pants and with his middle finger he started to move his finger around Caleb's hole, Caleb loved the feel so much, Toby then stuck his middle finger all the way into Caleb's ass. Caleb moaned really hard and Toby came right into Caleb's open mouth, a trail, of cum is on Caleb's chin, Caleb shallowed all the cum that was in his mouth, Toby still with his finger in Caleb's ass pushed Caleb up to him and Toby kissed Caleb as he tasted his own cum and finger fucked Caleb's tight virgin hole.

Toby was also an ass virgin. Caleb stripped the rest of his clothes of and Toby still didn't take his finger out of Caleb's ass. Both hunks turned on their sides on the couch and Caleb put his finger in Toby's tight virgin ass, Toby moaned loud forgetting to be quiet because of people below in The Brew.

The finger fucking continued for several more minutes until they started to moan, some people in The Brew did hear them but didn't think anything of it.

A buzzing came from the pocket of Caleb's pants and Toby's phone vibrated which was on the coffee table, they move had a Text,

_So this is what you do now,_

_If you don't want the ladies to find out make me a video, a porno video _

–_A_

Attached was a picture of Caleb and Toby kissing from minutes before hand.

Toby went to his room and grabbed out a camcorder and a tripod.

"Let's do this" Toby said smiling.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter Two: A Video For -A

**This contains homosexual content if you don't like this content get out now.**

**Previously On Pretty Little Liars: Toby Cavanaugh: Gets Screwed**

Toby came out of the shower and is looking hot; Caleb came over saw a hot Toby and started to blow him while Toby was finger fucking his tight virgin hole. They started finger fucking each other's hole when –A saw and ordered them to make a porno for them and Toby came out of his room with a camcorder and a tripod...

Toby set the camcorder up, aiming at the couch; they started to make out on the couch, "What if Spencer walks in?" Caleb says.

"She won't she's off looking at colleges" Toby said.

Caleb turned Toby over so his ass was in the air and Caleb started to put his 8 inch cock in Toby's perfect, round, good looking ass. Toby started to moan and the sound of the skin hitting skin was turning everyone downstairs in The Brew on.

After a couple of minutes Caleb came but he didn't want to cum in Toby's ass, but Toby wanted Caleb to cum in his ass so much, "You could have came in my ass not on my back" Toby said still trying to get over the amazing orgasm he just had.

Caleb licked all the cum up, trying not to shallow it and he started to lick Toby's ass hole, Toby started to moan again and he has so happy that he almost let his arms and legs give way and fall down.

Toby and Caleb's Phones beeped again.

_Your getting me too horny stop filming and put the film in the Brews bin and don't look at it or I hurt Spencer_

_-A_

They did what –A wanted them to and Caleb went home and Toby is fucking himself with a dildo he bought after Caleb left.


	3. Chapter Three: Jason DiLaurentis

**This contains homosexual content if you don't like this content get out now.**

**Previously on Pretty Little Liars: Toby Cavanaugh: Gets Screwed:**

Toby and Caleb spent a while having fun sex which –A made them film and put in a bin. Caleb ended up cumming on the outside of Toby's ass and licking it, Toby is definitely a bottom.

Toby was up all night with his dildo, the cum that Caleb like all over Toby's ass is still there and he loved every second of him having fun with his dildo.

Toby, now with clothes on, which he hasn't had on since he had a shower. Toby is at Jason's house looking for clues about Allison.

Jason saw that Toby was in his house and got out his phone looked in his text message list and found one from –A, it was a picture of Caleb fucking. Jason was instantly hard. Jason flashed back to all the times Jason, Ian and Garrett had fucked; it was one of privileges of the N.A.T Club.

"What are you doing?" Jason said now back in reality.

Toby was shocked and didn't know what to say. "I um... um..."

Jason got his phone out got the picture ready, walked over to Toby and said "How about this?"

Toby was stunned again. Jason pushed Toby against the wall cupped his penis with his hand.

"What are you doing?" Toby asked.

"Come on, you got fucked by Caleb, what about me?"

Toby kissed Jason and pushed him over to the bed in the guest room, they took their tops off and Jason has a set of abs similar to Toby's.

They quickly took off their remaining clothes and all Toby could look at was Jason cock, it was 10 inches long and an inch and a half thick and looked like heaven.

Jason pulled Toby off the bed, bent him over and said "Hang on I'll get something." When Jason came back he was holding a condom, "Your supposed to use a condom!" Toby said,

"Yeah, you're always supposed to use protection" Jason said.

Toby grabbed the condom out of Jason's hand and threw it in the bin then bent back over the bed while saying "I don't care, you don't need a condom."

Jason smiled grabbed Toby's ass put his tip in Toby's hole and pushed in slowly.

Toby moaned but he wanted Jason to go faster, a lot faster, he told Jason so and Jason went as fast as he could but it wasn't fast enough for Toby.

"Ah, I'm about to cum ah" Jason said still going as fast as he could.

"Good, don't take your dick out" Toby said in-between moans.

Jason started to cum and Toby could feel the pressure of Jason's cum and it felt good but it also felt like Jason's cum was going to fill his hole.

After Jason finished cumming he left his dick in Toby's ass, still fucking him for about a minute them quickly took his dick out and cum just flowed out of Toby's ass and Toby loved every second of it.

Jason's phone rang and Jason had to leave, leaving Toby all alone in Jason's house butt naked and still horny.

Toby now at The Brew was ordering a coffee when he saw some walk up to his apartment, and Toby left his dildo on the couch where the intruder could see it.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	4. Chapter Four: Heaven And Hell With Noel

**This contains homosexual content if you don't like this content get out now.**

**Previously on Pretty Little Liars: Toby Cavanaugh: Gets Screwed:**

Toby Cavanaugh has had sex with Caleb Rivers and Jason DiLaurentis, Toby and Caleb made a porn video and gave it to –A and –A gave the video to Jason and god knows who else, somebody is heading into Toby's loft and he has a dildo on the couch where the intruder can see it.

**Now on Pretty Little Liars: Toby Cavanaugh: Gets Screwed:**

Toby ran after the person heading up to his loft but the where already inside, by the time Toby reached the front door the intruder had already seen the dildo picked it up,

"Who are you?" Toby said to the person, Toby couldn't see the man's face.

The man turned around and Toby saw who it was, it was Noel Kahn, the jock jerk who fooled around with Toby's step sister Jenna, "So this is what you do in your spare time." Noel said in his normal jerk attitude.

Toby tried to grab the dildo away from Noel but Noel was too fast, "So this is what you like?" Noel pulled out his cock and said "So what about this?"

Toby was turned on but he didn't want to give in, Noel walked over to Toby and pushed his on the couch, Noel got his junk and put it in Toby's face, Toby couldn't help it he opened his mouth and went for it, Toby sucked Noel's 9 inch cock for a couple minutes until Toby started to gag, Toby was so horny that he completely forgot he hated Noel.

Noel pulled his dick out of Toby's mouth, grabbed his legs so that Toby's head was on the seat and Toby's ass was elevated a little above the couch, ripped Toby's pants where his hole would be and Noel pushed his dick into Toby's ass, Noel was rough, really rough you could tell that Noel didn't like Toby but Noel just wanted to fuck him.

Toby started to moan and moan he just couldn't stop, Toby didn't notice but Noel grabbed Toby's dildo line it up with Toby's hole but didn't put it in yet, Toby was moaning so much he was running out of breathe and every push Noel made Toby moaned until he almost emptied his lungs, the lungs under his smoking hot pecs above his smoking hot abs.

Toby unbuttoned his shirt and then Noel felt like he should take off his shirt too, Noel made sure the dildo was lined up with Toby's hole again and pushed it quickly into Toby's hole until it was all the way in, Toby moaned with pain but the pain was quickly gone and replaced with pleasure. Noel took his shirt off and showed his abs too.

"Close your eyes" Noel said and Toby did so because after having two dicks in his ass at the same time he would do anything he was told. Noel took his dick out of Toby's ass, leaving the dildo in there, Noel grabbed a couple of ropes, tied Toby's hands together and tied Toby's legs to his hands then tied both ends of the rope to the light hanging from the ceiling, Noel left the loft leaving Toby there, hogtied and with a big dildo in his ass.

About half an hour later Noel came with an electric fucking machine, Noel put the machine on the coffee table moved the dildo out of Toby's ass and put in his mouth and kept it in there with duct tape and put the tip of the dick at the end of the machine into Toby's ass and turn it on as fast as it could go, walked outside and locked the door from the inside and closed it leaving Toby's in his apartment with a fucking machine in his hot ass and newly used dildo in his mouth, that had recently been in his own ass. This was heaven and hell.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	5. Chapter Five: Chocolate Strawberry Abs

**This contains homosexual content if you don't like this content get out now.**

**Previously on Pretty Little Liars: Toby Cavanaugh: Gets Screwed:**

Toby has had sex with Caleb Rivers, Jason DiLaurentis and Noel Kahn.

What Noel had planned for Toby was crazy, he hogtied Toby then put his recently used dildo in his mouth and suck it there with duct tape then got a fucking machine and put in on high and locked Toby in his own apartment

**Now on Pretty Little Liars: Toby Cavanaugh: Gets Screwed:**

It had been four and a half hours since Noel had left Toby and Toby's ass was starting to hurt he couldn't speak and the dildo in his mouth was starting to hurt his jaw.

Noel came back to Toby's loft, he unlocked the door because he stole Toby's keys and Noel started to laugh because he thought this was funny. Noel believed that Toby had stolen Spencer away from him because Noel had liked Spencer for a little while then Noel moved on to Mona but he still hated Toby.

Noel removed the dildo from Toby's mouth and replaced it with a pair of his own underpants then put a new piece of duct tape of his mouth.

Noel left Toby again and Toby was stilled having heaven and hell moments. Toby was lucky that his ass was shaved for the events that happened next.

Noel returned about 3 hours later meaning that Toby has been fucked by that machine for seven and a half hours. Noel had honey in his hands and put the honey on the outside of Toby's ass (where hair would be if he hadn't shaved it).

Noel stayed in the apartment for twenty minutes, Noel could believe that he had done it, he thought it was best thing he had ever done. Noel was thinking that he could be a good bondage master but he'd only want the subject to be Toby so that Toby would feel a little pain.

The honey had hardened and Toby had cum this was the only time in seven and a half hours, the only reason he came was because he thinking that the machine was Caleb and Jason, people who wouldn't have tied him up.

Noel found a way to take the honey off but instead put chocolate ice cream topping all over Toby abs and put strawberries in the ab chocolate then he ate them but a lot of the chocolate was still on Toby.

Noel left and Toby fell asleep but kept on waking up because of the machine. Toby came again and one of Toby's hands got free but Toby couldn't get free because the ropes where done really well, so Toby did the only think he could he started to jerk off and came in the ab chocolate. Toby spent the whole night wanking until six o'clock in the morning when somebody came in somebody would never expect to walk through his front door.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	6. Chapter Six: Toby's Free, Kind Of

**This Contains homosexual content, if you do not like this content don't read. Some of this is rewritten so some might not make sense. **

**Previously On Pretty Little Liars: Toby Cavanaugh: Gets Screwed.**

Toby stuck in his apartment tied to the couch and has a fucking machine fucking his ass, a mysterious man walked into Toby's loft someone he never thought would walk in.

**Now on Pretty Little Liars: Toby Cavanaugh: Get's screwed.**

Ezra Fitz appeared in Toby's loft.

"Fuck dude, this is awesome!" Ezra said to Toby,

Toby couldn't stop moaning; Ezra pulled the tape off Toby's mouth and pulled the underwear out.

"You have a free hand, why didn't you take the tape off?" Ezra said while slapped Toby's perfect ass.

"I forgot, okay. I was kinda busy, please-" Toby answered but was interrupted by Ezra.

"How long have you been like this?"

"For almost a day but most of the day I was being fucked and it felt so good-"

Before Toby could finish Ezra put the underwear and tape back over Toby's mouth.

"If it felt good may I try" Ezra said taking his shirt off revealing some flat abs and then taking off his pants and boxers exposing his hard 9 inch cock.

Toby moaned and moaned is disagreement but to Ezra it sounded like Toby wanted it. Ezra turned the machine off and moved it out of Toby's ass.

"Oh, your ass looks so nice, why do you have chocolate on your body?"

Ezra found a way to take the chocolate off and untied Toby then took Toby too his bedroom and tied him up there.

"God, Toby your abs are perfect." Ezra said rubbing Toby's abs, Ezra being kind gave Toby half an hour to sleep and for the aches of the way he was tied up to go away.

While Toby's was sleeping Ezra jerked off to Toby's hot body and he must have done this couple of times.

Ezra while Toby was still sleeping, lifted up Toby's legs so fucked his sweat ass, within a matter of minutes Toby woke up and Ezra was much better than the machine. Ezra took the tape of again and the two moaned loudly.

"Why does everybody have to fuck me? What's so important about me?" Toby said in between moans.

"You have a nice ass and body" Ezra said.

The sound of their bodies slapping against each one another, was a turn on for Ezra.

"Did you know that Noel Kahn has been telling everyone that's bi or gay that your here." Ezra said.

The two boys were moaning on an orgasmic high and then Ezra came, Toby felt the white, warm, sticky fluid splash in his ass and it felt so good.

Suddenly there were knocks on Toby's bedroom door; Ezra pulled his dick out and opening the door ajar.

It was Jason Dilaurentis; he was naked, hard and ready to fuck the perfect ass that belonged to the one and only Toby Cavanaugh.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	7. Chapter 7: Toby Ezra & Jason Love Trains

**This Contains homosexual content, if you do not like this content don't read.**

**Previously On Pretty Little Liars: Toby Cavanaugh: Gets Screwed.**

Ezra moved Toby from his front room to his bedroom and Noel has been telling everyone who's bi or gay that Toby's there and Jason is knocking on Toby's door.

**Now on Pretty Little Liars: Toby Cavanaugh: Gets Screwed.**

Ezra opened the door and let Jason in.

"God, what the hell, Toby Cavanaugh open to have a dick in his ass, what a shock! Not really gods Ezra, take the ropes off." Jason said walking over and untying the ropes.

Toby was so happy that he wasn't tied down by the ropes he could actually move around.

"Thank you Jason."

Jason saw Noel's wet boxer briefs on the ground and said "Why are these wet?"

"Noel put them in my mouth and taped my mouth closed so that I couldn't talk." Toby said walking funny.

"So the fucking machine out there was used on you too?" Jason said rubbing Ezra's asshole with his middle finger.

"Yeah, lucky for me it was self lubricating." Toby said.

"So are we gonna fuck or are you girl just gonna chat?" Ezra said stroking his dick.

"If you fit Noel's boxer briefs in your mouth completely what else can you fit in there?" Jason said as he and Ezra walked over to Toby. Jason sat down on the bed and Ezra sat on Jason, they're dicks were touching so close they could almost belong to one person.

"Toby can you fit this into your sweet mouth?" Ezra said as he fingered Jason's hole.

Toby walked over and started sucking both their dicks at once and the two boys loved it.

This continued for a few minutes until Ezra came.

The three boys got up and Ezra examined Toby's ass, it looked hot, Ezra stuck his finger in "Fuck dude you were fucked for hours and hours but your hole is still so tight, Jason walked over and tried it out for himself but with his dick.

Jason quickly pumped Toby's ass and Ezra got behind Jason and started to fuck him. This was the first time Jason had a dick in his ass when he was fucking the members of the N.A.T club he was always on top because Ian was a cock whore and always had something in his ass unless he was visiting Melissa because then she would see and he would be able to fuck her then.

Jason had been fucking Toby for about five minutes before Toby came all on his own, without even touching his dick. The boys continued the train for a couple of minutes until all the boys came.

Ezra organised the boys so the both of their dicks went into Toby's ass at the same time and Toby was still horny as fuck so he moved up and down for about fifteen minutes then the boys came but Horny Toby still continued the fucking motion.

This continued for about half an hour two for cumshots into Horny Toby's ass until Toby got tired.

Jason and Ezra were already tired when they came the first time they were both cramming Toby's ass.

"Toby, we're gonna go and you can rest" Ezra said then he kissed Jason and Jason grabbed the fucking machine and the two boys went to Ezra's apartment.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	8. Chapter Eight: Good Things Happen Fast

**This Contains homosexual content, if you do not like this content don't read.**

**Previously On Pretty Little Liars: Toby Cavanaugh: Gets Screwed.**

Toby Cavanaugh is free from his apartment but Noel has told every gay man in Rosewood that Toby loves dick and will take anyone.

**Now on Pretty Little Liars: Toby Cavanaugh: Gets Screwed:**

Toby woke up completely naked and his ass was feeling weird, it didn't hurt but it didn't feel right, it was too empty.

Toby put his clothes on, a plain t shirt and a pair of jeans that showed off his ass perfectly. Before Toby put his clothes on he put his dildo in his ass so it would feel right.

Toby was in The Brew and it was completely empty, the door behind him slammed closed and was locked.

"What the fuck?" Toby said trying to open the door.

"Hi Toby, I'm so horny" said a British voice from behind him.

Wren Kingston was right in front of Toby looking quite hot.

"Hi Wren, I guess you want to fuck." Toby said taking his top off.

"I don't just want to fuck; I want this place to be ruined." Wren said taking off his suit.

Wren had an 8 inch cock, Wren stilled had his boxers on when he walked to Toby, kissed him then pushed him on a table, yanked off Toby's pants and took off his boxers, Wren started to fucked Toby and everything felt better his ass felt the way he wanted.

Within 10 minutes the Boys fucked about 3 times, Wren wasn't the best dick Toby had ever had but it was quite good.

The door to the Brew clicked and the door started to open so the boys ran fast taking their clothes with him,

Sadly the boys couldn't continue because they ran in opposite direction when they got out of the brew.

Toby got back in his loft and stuck his dildo in his ass, Toby's dildo didn't have balls on it was Toby stuck it completely in but his elastic hole snapped closed.

"Fuck, that thing really went in there."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
